Complications in the Bay
by Callicott
Summary: Martha and Jack and Tasha and Robbie. Set a while ago at Tash and Robbie's wedding because that's when I started writing it. Gone off on own story, what I would have liked to happen, very different to what actually occured.
1. Chapter 1

Tasha kissed Robbie lightly and they hugged. They were married! Both could barely believe it after the events of the past months. At that moment Martha approached them.

"Tash, Robman," she said cheerfully. "This was meant to be an engagement party, not a wedding ceremony."

"Yeah you two don't waste any time do you?" said Jack coming up beside Martha.

"We love each other. We know that now, so what's the point of waiting to say it in six months time?" Robbie replied, and hugged Tasha to his side.

Martha and Jack looked at each other and laughed. "You too are such hopeless romantics," Martha teased.

"You would be too Mac if you'd been through what we have in the past few months," Tasha said.

"Oh I doubt it," Jack grinned. "Martha doesn't have a romantic bone in her body." "Excuse me!" Martha exclaimed. "Like you can talk. The ONLY romantic thing you have ever done for me is to cook dinner on our first date and that was six months ago. And even then you tried to pass off chicken legs as pigs' trotters."

Jack chuckled thinking of the joke he had played at Martha's expense. "The look on your face. 'No, no, just waiting for you'," Jack said mimicking Martha's tone as he recalled her response to his enquiry about whether she didn't like his cooking. "Talk about gullible."

"Oh stop bickering you two. You never know, it might be you guys next up the isle?" Robbie said cheekily.

"I don't think so!" Martha was quick to rebut Robbie's claim. "One, I'm not the marrying kind. And two, I'm waiting for someone better to come along," turning to Jack and giving him a pointed look.

"You and me both MacKenzie," and they turned to face each other, smirking.

"Well in that case, I might go off and start looking for that special someone right now. I suggest you do the same." With that Martha stalked off to get herself a drink. "Someone's in the dog box," Robbie teased. Jack grinned ruefully. "What? She can dish it out but she can't take it?" he asked.

"Jack, you can't tell your girlfriend you're waiting for someone better to come along, even if you are joking," Tasha sighed. "Honestly, guys can be so clueless."

"Hey is that your now newly official in the eyes of the law husband you're talking about?" Robbie asked.

"No Rob. I'm the clueless one in this relationship, thinking how close I came to leaving you for Jonah."

"Hey don't worry about that, it's all over now," and Robbie kissed Tasha on the forehead before giving her a warm hug. Seeing Tash and Rob now absorbed in their post-marital bliss Jack left them to it and went to get a beer and think about how he might get back into Martha's good books.

"Hey babe," Jack said approaching Martha who was sitting on the coach in Irene's living room chatting to Ric.

"Babe? Don't ever babe me Jack, you know how much I hate that vile word."

"Ok, sorry babe," Jack grinned and then seeing Martha's dark look, "ok, ok, sorry Martha. Hey you're not really angry with me about before are you?" Martha couldn't help but think that his concern was kind of cute, but she decided to make him squirm.

"I might be."

"Oh come on, I was only joking and anyway you started it."

"Oh great, I'm going out with a five year old."

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry, but you have to come with me."

"Why?"

"I've got something for you…something romantic."

"What?" Martha's face broke into a curious smile. "You!"

"Yes me, now come on." He pulled Martha up from the coach and she didn't resist.

"See ya later Ric," Jack said and Ric raised his hand in acknowledgement, a slightly bemused look on his face.

"Where are we going?" Martha inquired, as she found herself being dragged by Jack along the foreshore.

"Come on," said Jack, ignoring her question and leading her down the steps onto the beach.

"Woa, slow down Jack, you're practically ripping my arm off," protested Martha as Jack kept pulling her along the sand.

"Here we are," Jack said excitedly and looked at Martha expectantly.

"Mmmmm," Martha glanced around her and wondered what she was meant to be looking at. She was standing on the hard sand near the waters edge a few hundred meters along from the surf club. "It's…lovely…um, I've always loved the beach," Martha said, trying hard to sound impressed.

Jack laughed. "This isn't the romantic part silly!"

"Phew, because I'm really not seeing what's so special."

"Ok, I've got something for you." Jack seemed nervous but excited and fumbling slightly he pulled a small blue velvet box out of the pocket of his black suit pants.

When Martha saw the box come out she felt her heart miss a beat out of sheer surprise and horror. _Oh my god_, she thought. _He's going to propose? I said one romantic gesture, not something completely insane. Oh my god, what am I going to do? I'll have to say no, but I don't want to hurt his feelings. Oh you stupid idiot Martha, why did you even mention romance? If you hadn't pushed the issue he would never have got this ridiculous idea into his head._

While these thoughts were racing through Martha's mind Jack was staring at her expectantly. "Well come on," he said at last. "Take it. Open it." Martha gulped and smiling weakly she took the box from him. "Jack…" she began, wondering how she was going to break it to him. But Jack wasn't listening. "Come on, open it!" he said impatiently and with that Martha snapped the box open, deciding this moment would be like ripping off a bandaid. The quicker she let Jack down the better.


	2. Chapter 2

Martha stared at the object inside the box, too stunned to say anything. Inside was a silver chain and on it hung a small silver horseshoe pendant, studded with diamonds.

"A necklace," she finally managed.

"Yeah." Jack looked at Martha's face which seemed to be more shock than pleasure. "Why? You don't like it?" he said, now concerned. He wasn't expecting this response.

"No," Martha exclaimed, snapping out of her daze. "It's not that, it's just…" She looked at the small box and looked up at Jack. Jack looked at the small box and looked up at Martha.

"Oh!" Jack's jaw dropped open and he started gawking and then laughing. "You thought…" he said in between laughs.

"Well, what do you expect?" Martha said defensively. "You get this box and present it to me just after Robbie and Tash have got married and I've told you you never do anything romantic!"

"But you said you weren't the marrying kind?"

"I'm not! But that didn't mean you might not try. God, I've never been more stressed in my life."

Jack burst out laughing and Martha started giggling too.

"Oh Martha darling," Jack said stroking her face and kissing her on the forehead. "You didn't really think I was going to ask you to marry me? Jesus, we've been going out less than a year and I'm twenty-two and you're nineteen!"

"I know, believe me. But look at Rob and Tash, they're even younger than us."

"Yeah, but that's Rob and Tash."

"Good point," said Martha and they both started laughing again.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," exclaimed Martha, and hugged her handsome boyfriend.

Pulling apart Jack said almost shyly, "well, do you like it?"

In the chaotic confusion Martha had completely forgotten about the gift itself.

It was simple, elegant and very beautiful and she told Jack so.

"It was my Mums," Jack said suddenly.

Martha glanced up quickly in shock. "Your Mums? But Jack I can't take this."

"Of course you can. It's not like Dad gave it to me to wear. He wanted me to give it to someone special, and well even though I don't want to marry you Martha, I know you're that someone special. I don't want to do a Robbie and get all corny," – Martha smiled at this comment – "but well, I know I don't always show it, but you know I'm mad about you Martha and I can't imagine ever feeling about anyone else the way I feel about you." He said all this gruffly and quickly and Martha knew how uncomfortable Jack felt expressing his feelings in this way. Somehow it made it even more meaningful.

Martha smiled. "Well are you going to put it on me then?" Jack grinned back and taking the necklace from the box gently pushed Martha's hair over her shoulder and did the clasp up behind her neck.

Martha turned to face him and putting her arms around his neck, looked into his warm brown eyes, which were shining back at her. "I love you," she said simply, "and I feel the same way." With that she placed her lips slowly on Jacks and drew him into a long and tender kiss. Eventually she broke away and grinning at Jack she said, "and don't worry, this definitely fulfils the romance quota for at least another two months."

"Two months! More like two years," Jack exclaimed and before Martha could protest he pulled her into his body to kiss her again.

Martha was resting her head on Jack's bare chest while Jack absent mindedly stroked her hair. They had taken the romance back to Jack's house and one thing had led to another. Their contented silence was broken by Martha's phone which was ringing inside her bag left discarded beside the bed. Groaning, she reached over to the bag and drew the phone out. "Hi Rob. What? Slow down Robbie, what's wrong? What! Oh my god, yeah, we'll be straight there."

"What's going on?" Jack asked as Martha hung up.

"Come on, get dressed. We've got to get to the hospital. Tasha collapsed at the wedding and they don't know what's wrong."


	3. Chapter 3

"Love you have to stay calm. I know you're worried but I'm sure it's just heat exhaustion or something." Irene was trying to soothe a frantic Robbie as they sat waiting anxiously in the hospital, along with Beth and Tony. At that moment Martha and Jack came rushing into the waiting room wondering what was going on.

"We don't know," Irene said. "Tasha just fainted while she was dancing but as I was just telling Robbie, I'm sure it's nothing more than heat exhaustion." Martha caught Irene's tone and looking at Robbie's pale face quickly concurred. "Yeah don't worry too much Rob, Tash is going to be fine." She placed a comforting hand on Robbie's shoulder, feeling desperately sorry that this had happened to her two best friends on their wedding day. At that moment the doctor came out and spoke to the young husband. "Robbie? Tasha would like you to be there while I speak to her about her condition. So if you could just follow me…" With that Robbie was led away while friends and family were left to rack their brains as to what Tasha's 'condition' might be. They were all praying it was nothing serious. It just wouldn't be fair on what was meant to be such a joyous day.

"Well Tasha, first I would like to ease yours and Robbie's mind. There's nothing seriously wrong with you…but you are pregnant."

Tash and Robbie both stared at the female doctor, too stunned to say anything.

"Pregnant?" Tasha finally managed, and looked at the doctor then Robbie.

"Wow," said Robbie, after another lengthy pause. "Is this good news?"

"Of course," Tasha told Rob decisively. "I couldn't imagine anything more wonderful than having a baby with you," and she took Robbie's hand and held it tightly.

"But is the baby ok?" Robbie asked the doctor anxiously.

"Yes it's fine. The reason Tasha collapsed was a lack of iron, but we can soon fix that. I'll just run an ultrasound now so we can have a better look." Soon the doctor had the machine set up and Robbie and Tasha were staring in awe at the screen.

"And there's the heartbeat, can you see it?"

"Yes!" said Tash. "And is that the foot? I'm surprised we can see so much so soon."

"Well it's two months along now and the foetus starts to develop after about four weeks."

There was a silence as those words slowly registered in both Robbie and Tasha's mind.

"I'm sorry," Tasha said finally, "did you say two months? That's not possible. I was at the farm two months ago."

"The farm?" the doctor said, confused. "I can assure you Ms Andrews that the baby is eight weeks developed."

"But that's impossible," Tasha said, now getting agitated. "I wasn't with Robbie eight weeks ago. We were broken up, I was living on a farm near Yabbie Creek."

"Well were you seeing someone else?" the doctor asked politely, realising this had now become a very sensitive situation. Robbie looked at Tasha, doubts now in his mind which had never been there before.

Tasha looked at the doctor then Robbie. "Of course not, I've only ever been with Robbie." She looked earnestly at Robbie, now practically in tears. "Rob, you've got to believe me, I love you, I don't understand what is happening." Tasha was now crying angry, frustrated but mostly very frightened tears. Robbie couldn't bear to see his new wife so upset but he knew he had to ask.

"Tash, what about Jonah? I know you two got close. Please just tell me, I won't be angry."

"No Rob! I mean yes we got close, but I was never…with him. I was never ready for that. Please Robbie, please…" Tasha was openly crying and Robbie took her in his arms and held her tightly. He now had no doubts Tash was telling the truth. She could never lie, she was too much of a beautiful, sweet soul for that. But Tasha was pregnant and only now did he realise the horrifying truth of that reality. Tasha had become pregnant unwittingly, without her knowledge. Someone had violated her in the most horrific way, and it must have been on that evil farm. He felt his blood turn white with rage.

"What is going on?" Martha said impatiently, pacing up and down the hospital waiting room. "It's been an absolute age." No one could respond as all were thinking exactly the same thing. Little did they know it was worse than any one of them could imagine. At that moment Robbie emerged from the waiting room looking white as a sheet. "Robbie," Beth cried, "is Tasha ok? What's going on?" Robbie looked at his Mum but he couldn't reply. All he could do was bury his head into her shoulder and let her cotton shirt absorb his sobs. All his mother could do was hold him as her son's body heaved with emotion. All the others could do was stare in quiet horror as they realised now this wasn't just heat exhaustion, it must be something far worse.

"I can't believe it, that animal! God I could kill him for what he's done to Tasha." Martha was practically in tears herself so upset was she for her best friend. Jack put an arm around Martha's shoulder trying to offer some comfort, but he himself felt completely useless amidst the situation. The young couple and Tony were sitting in the lounge room of the Holden house, having left the hospital to give Tash and Rob some time with Beth and Irene.

"But what are we going to do?" Martha asked. Silence was the response.

"Maybe we should go back to the hospital, just to let Tash know we're there for her." Martha rose off the couch as if desperate to do something rather than have to think about the awful truth.

"No we have to give them some space love," Tony said. "I know it's awful but we have to stay strong for Tasha, and most importantly we have to carry on as normal around the others, because I'm sure Tasha doesn't want the whole town knowing what's going on right now. Heat exhaustion is the official line until, and if, Tash feels ready to tell people."

"Yep," Jack and Martha both replied and all paused to think how un-real this situation felt.

"Ok, well I should probably get home then. I told Sally I'd mind Pippa this evening."

"Ok, I'll walk you out," Jack said and both headed for the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Jack asked Martha, gently grasping her slender arms.

"Yep, I'll call you." Martha lightly kissed Jack on the lips. "Hey thanks again for my beautiful gift," Martha said, lightly touching her hand to the pendant hanging from her neck. "I really love it." Both smiled and kissed before Martha headed down the drive, with Jack watching her receding form fondly in the fading light of a summer dusk. Today made him realise just how lucky he was to have a relationship without complications.

"So…" Tony said as Jack headed back inside, "I couldn't help but notice a certain necklace someone was wearing tonight," and he smiled warmly.

"Yeah, it was kind of a spur of the moment decision. You don't mind do you?" Jack said.

"Of course not mate. It was your necklace anyway. I think it's a lovely idea, and your Mum would be so happy you've found someone you love. I take it that's how you feel?"

"Yeah, it's just like with Martha, I don't know it…it just feels right." Jack smiled and then quickly tried to dismiss the moment. "Anyway too much talk. You want a beer?" Tony laughed. "That's my son, emotionally stunted. Cheers mate, a beer would be great. I'll just give Beth a call and see how the others are coping."

Tasha sat in her bedroom in Irene's house. Robbie was in the kitchen getting her a hot chocolate. She appreciated his concern but right now she wished more than anything she could be alone. She felt so ashamed, humiliated, stupid. After all she had made this happen, in a way it was her fault. If she had only listened to everyone and not gone to that stupid farm to live this would never have happened. And to think, she had trusted Jonah and thought he was a good man. She felt sick.

"Tash, here you are," said Robbie, walking into the room and handing her the drink. "I put two white and two pink marshmallows in it. Just the way you like it."

"Thanks Rob," Tasha said and took the drink without enthusiasm.

"Tash…"

"I'm really tired Rob, thanks for the drink but I think I'll go to bed."

"Ok that's fine, we can go to bed, whatever you want."

"Rob, I really need space right now. I know you care and you're upset too but I think maybe if you could sleep in the spare room tonight it would be best. I really just need to be alone." Robbie looked sadly at Tasha and nodded. He didn't want to cause her any more stress right now. He headed for the door a broken man, unable to do anything for his wife whom he loved so much.

"Morning Sarg," Jack said as he arrived at work the next morning. "Sarg, I need to talk to you about Jonah Abrahams, it's important."

"Alright but right now I need to speak to you Constable. We've found you a new partner."

"Really? About time."

"That'll be enough cheek out of you Holden. Here she comes. Kate Macintyre meet your new partner Jack Holden. Jack meet Kate."

Jack turned around and saw a very familiar face walk through the door.

"Kate!" Jack cried.

"Jack?" Kate said surprised.

"You two know each other?" the Sarg questioned.

"Oh yeah," replied Kate, "we go way back."


	4. Chapter 4

"So what's going on here? Someone fill me in please."

"Sarg, Kate andI were at the academy together…"

"Yeah, but we haven't seen each otherin…what's it been? Two years?" Kate asked Jack.

"About that." Jack surveyed the young police officer. She hadn't changed despite the time lapse, and if Jack was honest, he could see why he had fallen for her two years ago. Her large blue eyes, small snub nose and full lips were set in a face defined by sharp cheek bones and framed by a short blonde bob. Her petite body looked slender and fit within the police uniform.

Wow, still as cute as ever Kate thought. She knew immediately she had made the right decision coming to Summer Bay. Jack had been the best part of her life, and she was determined to get him back into it.

"Well then," McGrathsaid, interrupting both their thoughts. "You shouldn't have any problem gelling as partners. I expect good work from you two." At that moment a report of domestic violence came through on Anderson St and the senior policemansent the new pairing off to prove their mettle. "Go easy on her Jack, first day and all," he called out as his two charges headed out of the station.

Tasha walked along the sand and looked out over the bay and wondered. Wondered how her life had come to this, wondered what would happen next. She loved Robbie, she knew that much. But would love be enough in this situation? Would Robbie ever forgive her? Amidst all this turmoil, she knew one thing for certain. The pain of that knowledge ate at her but she knew she had to do it. How was she going to break it to Robbie and Irene?

"Those two are always at it, going at each other like hammer and tong. Seems like we're being called over there every second week." Jack was talking to Kate in the diner where they were sitting sipping coffees whilst waiting for their lunch orders to come through.

"So the police are kept pretty busy in Summer Bay then?" Kate asked.

"You could say that. You'd think a sleepy town would have less crime," Jack added, grinning. "So anyway, how did you end up here? I mean it's such an amazing coincidence."

"I know," Kate quickly concurred. "I mean I had no idea you were here. I just got posted here from Sydney. But it will be good to have the old pairing back together again hey?" Kate said smiling.

"For sure," Jack replied. "It will be nice to have someone sane to work with for once."

"Sorry?"

"Don't worry, it's a long story, I'll fill you in later."

"Ok," Kate said, looking slightly bemused. "Anyway, how have you been? I heard about the Harry Chambers stuff Jack, I'm so sorry, is he still on at you?"

"Nah, this is actually the first town I've been at where we've been able to make a go of it. I think maybe he's finally realised that blaming me won't bring his daughter back." There was a considered silence before Jack tried to break the mood. "So anyway, yeah, life's pretty good, I can't complain."

"That's great Jack. And how's Tony and Luke?"

"Oh they're all doing well. Luke's turned into a really bright kid; he definitely got Mum's brains. Even found himself a girlfriend," Jack added smiling.

"Really!" Kate laughed. "Little Luke, I can't image it."

"Yeah well even more surprising is Dad's finally got some action. It's pretty serious actually. She's really lovely and we all get on well."

"And what about you Jack, any action on the romance front?" Kate tried to ask it in a joking, casual voice, but her heart was pounding, desperate to know if she was up against any competition.

Jack couldn't help but smile as he thought of Martha. "Yeah actually, I've been lucky on that front too. Martha…she's great."

"Ahhh! I thought I noticed something different about you. Love is it?" Kate teased her partner, trying to sound light, even though she immediately was resolved to hate this Martha girl. "I'll have to meet her."

"Yeah definitely. Anyway here's our lunch orders, we better get back before Sarg has us strung up." With that they grabbed the food and headed for the door.

"Love, we'd wondered where you'd got to. Are you ok?" Irene and Robbie were sitting on the couch at the beach house but quickly rose when they saw Tasha come in the door.

"Yeah I'm ok. I just needed time to think. I'm glad you're both here though, I need to speak to you." Tasha came and sat in between them on the couch and took a deep breath. She looked at one then the other, and took Robbie's hand.

"I've been thinking about this all night and all day and I've made a decision about what I'm going to do. But first of all I just want to say Rob, I'm so sorry."

"Sorry? Tash none of this is your fault!"

"Yes it is, if I had listened to you all those months ago, trusted my husband rather than a bunch of people I didn't even know, I would never have put us in this situation. Can you forgive me?"

"Tash, don't speak like that. You don't need to be forgiven. You are a victim in this and whatever you did or believed, you NEVER asked for this. This is NOT your fault."

"Robbie is right love, you must not think like that. That no good devil Jonah is to blame and when I get my hands on him…"

"Reenie please, that isn't going to help," Tasha said. She seemed to both of them strangely calm and they wondered what had brought on this mood.

"Whose ever fault," Tasha said, "the fact is I'm pregnant and that isn't going to go away."

"We know love," Irene said and patted Tasha's hand sympathetically. "And you know we're all here for you. Rob, me, Beth, Tony, Martha, Jack."

Tasha looked at both of them and knew how much they loved her, and she them. They wouldn't judge her; they would be there for her. "Rob, Reenie," her voice cracked just slightly as she realised voicing her decision made it real. "I can't have it, I can't have this baby."


	5. Chapter 5

Martha pulled a beer and gave it to the customer who gave her three dollars in gold coins in return. "Cheers," he said before taking his beer and heading for a booth. Martha managed a smile in return but her mind was on other matters. She couldn't stop thinking about Tash and what she must be going through. Her beautiful sweet friend, she'd had her innocence completely ripped away from her. How could anyone do that? Every time she paused to think about it she began to seethe inwardly. She just wanted this shift to finish and this awful day to be over.

"Excuse me, excuse me!" the small blonde woman said, raising her voice as she received no recognition the first time around.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Martha said, realising she was a million miles away. "What can I get you?"

"A white wine thanks," the woman said, appealingly dressed in slim dark denim jeans and a low cut black top.

"The house ok?" Martha asked.

"Fine."

Martha poured the wine and gave it to the woman. "That will be $5.50 thanks." She collected the money and put it in the till.

"So is this the only bar in town?" the woman asked. "Sure is," Martha replied cheerfully, "why, you don't like the wine?"

The woman laughed. "No, the wine's great. I was wondering because I just moved here and I'm trying to suss out the place."

"Oh you just moved to Summer Bay? Well as you'll soon find out, this town's definitely only big enough for one bar, particularly since it's my Grandad who owns it," Martha joked. "I'm Martha by the way, welcome."

"Thanks," the woman said and shook Martha's proffered hand. "I'm Kate, the new cop in town."

"Really?" Martha said, now sounding very interested. "In that case you must know Jack Holden?" Kate looked at Martha and suddenly remembered what Jack had said his girlfriend's name was. Wow, Kate thought. She hadn't realised the competition was going to be this stiff. The girl behind the bar was – if Kate was being honest – very beautiful, not to mention tall and brunette, everything Kate wasn't. Still she'd moved to this town on a mission and beautiful girlfriend or not, she was planning on getting what she wanted. Besides, she was hardly a shrinking violet herself.

"Martha!" Kate exclaimed. "You must be the girlfriend, Jack mentioned you earlier."

"Oh really? Well don't listen to all the bad stuff," Martha said and they both laughed.

"Actually I'm meeting Jack here for a drink, I'm his new partner."

"Oh?" Martha was slightly taken aback by this. The beautiful woman standing in front of her was Jack's partner? She hadn't seen that one coming, not to mention the fact that she was already a drinking buddy. Martha immediately rebuked herself: _don't be so petty, you are NOT going to turn into one of those clingy, jealous girlfriend types._

"Oh, that's great," Martha said to Kate. "It's about time he got a new partner. I hope he's not standing you up though?"

"Nah," Kate laughed. "I'm actually early. Oh wait, here's the man himself now," Kate said as Jack walked towards them both.

"Ahh, I see you two have met," Jack said, seeing them talking.

"Yeah we finally figured it out," Kate replied. "So Jack, this is the girl of your dreams huh?"

"Sure is," Jack said cheerfully, and leaning over the bar gave Martha a quick peck on the cheek in greeting.

"What can I get you Constable Holden?" Martha asked Jack.

"The usual thanks love."

Martha gave him a mock-glare and went to pull his beer.

"So you finally managed to get yourself a partner did you?" Martha said as she pulled the beer.

"Yeah, the funniest thing is Kate and I already knew each other from the academy where we trained together."

Martha glanced up quickly at this comment. "You know each other already?"

"Mmmm, it's good to have the old team reunited," Jack joked.

_Remember Martha, no jealous girlfriend activity_. As if to compensate she quickly said, "oh well I'm sure you two will have a lot to catch up on then. Why don't you to go sit down and I'll bring your drink over?"

"But you're working, we don't mind sitting at the bar."

"Nah, nah, don't worry about it, I'll just be serving customers and anyway, I don't want to listen to a lot of boring police talk." Jack laughed and much to Kate's pleasure Jack and she went to get themselves a seat at a booth with Martha looking on wondering just how well they knew each other at the academy.

Two hours later Martha's feet were aching but her shift had finally finished. As she cleaned down the benches the only customers left were her boyfriend and his new partner. They had been deep in conversation the whole night, chatting and laughing and joking about old times. Jack was now slightly drunk and there was no doubt in Martha's mind Kate was flirting with him. Just little things, like laughing too loudly at _all_ his jokes, and Martha knew from experience just how bad Jack's jokes could be. If she was being honest with herself though she hadn't seen any flirting on Jack's behalf and if her relationship was so great, she should be able to totally trust him. So deciding to once again forgo the jealous girlfriend act she went over to the two of them.

"Hey guys, sorry to break up the party but I'm going to have to kick you two out. We're closing up."

"Wow, is that the time already? Time has flown." Jack commented.

"Sure has but I guess we had a lot to catch up on." Kate smiled sweetly at Jack and then looked at Martha. "I'm so sorry Martha I've been hogging your boyfriend all night, and it's not like I don't see him all day anyway."

_Thanks for reminding me of that fact bitch _Martha thought and was surprised at her own venom.

"Don't worry about it," Martha replied just as sweetly. "It's nice to have someone else looking after him for a change."

"Hey are you trying to pass me off?" Jack asked and put his arms playfully around her waist.

"Well I better be off guys, it was really nice meeting you Martha, and Jack, I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early."

Jack groaned. "Don't remind me. You ok getting home."

"Yeah my car's outside. See you tomorrow. Bye Martha."

"Bye," Martha said and both she and Jack watched as Kate left the bar. "She seems nice." Martha said.

"Yeah, it's weird how we both ended up in the same town."

"Yeah," Martha said. "What a coincidence," thinking it was anything but.

"Anyway, enough talk about Kate, do you want to come back to mine tonight?" and Jack nuzzled his face into Martha's neck.

"Jaaack, you smell of beer and no I don't want to come back to yours tonight."

"Oh, come on."

"No, I haven't got any of my stuff with me."

"Yeah, but you've already got some stuff at mine anyways."

"That's not the point. You have to get up early tomorrow and so do I. It's already midnight and I'm really tired."

"Ok then, in that case I'll walk you home."

"Well I drove here so I think it looks like I'll be taking you home." Martha commented dryly.

"What would I do without you hey?" Jack said and began kissing Martha's neck with Martha initially protesting until his caresses moved up to silence her mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Martha was on her way to the diner when she spotted Tasha on the beach. She quickly ran down to her best friend.

"Tash," she said coming up behind her. "I was just at Irene's looking for you." There was an awkward pause as Martha wondered what to say next. "How are you?" she finally managed.

"Oh, you know…" Tash said and looked down at her hands where she was picking the skin of one thumb. "Mac…I told Robbie and Irene yesterday I want an abortion." Martha was momentarily taken aback.

"That's a big decision Tash, are you sure you're ready to make it?"

Tasha nodded. "I just know, with every bone in my body, I cannot bring something into the world…made in that way you know? I, I just couldn't."

"Hey that's ok. If that is the way you feel and you know in your heart that's what you want then that's fine. How's Robbie with it?"

"He's supporting whatever I want, but he's just so angry you know. It's just like it's hitting him now and all he wants to do is make Jonah pay."

"He loves you so much Tash, he will always be there for you. And so will I. Do you know when you want to do it?"

"I've booked in for today, two p.m."

"Already?"

"I just have to get it over with, get…get this thing out of my body." Tasha started clenching her fists and then rubbed them down her thighs, darting her eyes quickly around the beach.

"You, you don't think I'm a murderer do you Mac?"

"No, of course not!" Martha cried. "Only you can know how you feel about this situation, it's your body, and it is yours, and only your, decision to make. No one else has any right to judge you, and I would never dream of it."

Tasha smiled. "Thanks Mac. Because you know, it doesn't feel like a child in me, it just feels like a disease; this thing that's eating at me, I just have to get it out." Tasha kept on clenching and unclenching her fists and digging her nails into her hands. Martha looked on concerned.

"Hey, hey, it's ok. Do you want me to come with you? For support?"

"Thanks Mac, but Robbie's coming and I think it's something he and I need to do alone."

"Ok, but you know I'm here for you anytime, one hundred percent." Martha smiled at Tasha and gave her a big hug.

"Tash, Tash, can you hear me? It's me, Robbie." Tasha opened her eyes and slowly focused them to take in the hospital room and Robbie's concerned face staring down at her.

"Is it over Rob? Is it gone?"

Robbie nodded. "It's all over Tash, it's all over." He sat down on the bed and wrapped Tasha up in his arms. "You're going to be ok, I promise," he whispered into her hair and then kissed her blonde locks before resting his head on hers.

Tasha breathed in Robbie's familiar scent and felt safe for the first time since their fateful wedding day. She also felt enormous, overwhelming relief, but at the same time an incredible emptiness. How can she move on? How can she forget? What they did, what she did? She had no answers and no reassurance, only questions and uncertainty.


	7. Chapter 7

"How's Tasha doing?" Jack asked Martha, who was sitting with him in the diner drinking coffee.

"Yeah ok, physically. They're letting her come home tomorrow and the operation went fine. But psychologically, I mean who knows? I don't even know if the whole situation has fully hit her yet. I guess we all just have to be here for her, to try and help her move on from this."

"Yeah, definitely, and Robbie too of course, he's going to need our support." Jack looked at Martha and smiled. "You know you've been an amazing friend to Tasha through all this, I'm really proud of you."

Martha smiled back at Jack across the table. "I'm just doing what anyone would for their best friend. She'd do the same for me."

"Still, the way you care about people, it's pretty great."

Martha laughed. "What is this, Martha appreciation day? I can't handle the adulation! Changing the subject, how's it going with Kate?"

"Yeah can't complain so far, she knows her stuff, she's a good cop."

"And of course it makes it easier that you two are friends?"

"Yeah of course, it's pretty hard to do your job well if you can't get on with your partner."

"So….how friendly were you two?"

"What do you mean?"

"I think you know Jack."

Jack smiled mischievously. "You mean did we go out?"

"Well, did you?"

"Yeah we did, back in the academy, but don't worry, I've only got eyes for you Martha!"

"I wasn't worrying!"

"Ahhh sure," Jack teased.

"Oh shut up Jack, you're so arrogant. So was it serious?"

"Well I don't know; we dated for about a year so I guess you could say it was at the time."

_A year!_ Martha thought. _Jesus, she probably knows Jack better than me._

"So why did you break up then?"

"Oh I don't know; we both left the academy, our lives started to go in different directions, the usual. Really Martha it was ages ago and I have absolutely no romantic feelings for her."

"I didn't say you did, but…I think she might still like you."

"What? No she doesn't."

"Oh like you'd notice Jack, guys are clueless when it comes to these sorts of things. I'm telling you, she was definitely flirting with you the other night and anyway don't you think it's just a bit too much of a coincidence that she's ended up in the same town as you?"

"What do you mean? Are you saying she came to Summer Bay because I'm here? Come on Martha, you really are jealous."

"No I'm not, I just think she's got an ulterior motive and it involves you."

"Well if she's so mad keen on me, how come she asked me if Paul from work was single?"

"Really? She asked you that?"

"Yes, and when I told her he was she looked pretty happy about it I can tell you. So? How do you explain that?"

Martha didn't know what to say. Maybe she had misread the signs after all, maybe she wasn't flirting just catching up with an old friend. _Oh god,_ Martha thought. _That means I have turned into one of those paranoid, insecure types I've always despised._ She realised then she had no reason to mistrust either Jack or Kate. She knew Jack loved her and that was enough.

"Well, maybe I misread the signs then."

"I'm sorry? What was that? Is that Miss McKenzie admitting she's wrong?"

"Hah hah, very funny?"

"Oh this is no joke, is Martha admitting she's wrong? I want to know."

"Ok, ok, so I was wrong. There I admit it, happy now?"

Jack laughed. "Oh, very happy, I'll be storing that one up for future reference, not to mention the fact this means you were jealous."

"I did not admit that, I am not jealous! Now shut up or soon you might actually be looking for a new girlfriend."

"Well I've always got Kate…ouch, that hurt," Jack laughed as Martha leaned across the table to wack him on the arm.

Kate was sitting at the duty desk lost in her thoughts. More specifically, thinking about Jack: his beautiful puppy dog eyes, strong nose and that smile! That cheeky half grin that used to be directed at her but now she noticed was reserved solely for Martha. How was she going to break them up? They seemed really solid so it wasn't going to be an easy task. Still last night was a start; she could tell Martha wasn't too pleased with them talking all night, even if she did try to act all cool about it. At that moment Jack walked in. "Hey you, where've you been?"

"Lunch with Martha. Anything happen while I was gone?"

"Nup, unless you count a distressed granny who's lost her cat 'something'."

Jack laughed and then looked at Kate a little more intently then usual.

Kate immediately picked up on it. "What?"

"Oh, nothing, it's really silly."

"What? You can't look all coy and then say nothing."

"It's really nothing. It's just something Martha was saying."

"What?"

"She said you maybe still liked me. I mean I told her she was crazy of course and you coming here was a total coincidence."

"Oh gosh, totally. It must have been because we were chatting last night at the bar. I didn't mean to cause any problems between you two."

"Oh don't worry you didn't, I told her she got the wrong end of the stick and she's fine with it. Anyway you like Paul right?"

"Right, but don't say anything to him. Well I'm glad you sorted that out, I certainly don't want her to think anything's going on between us." As Jack walked away Kate smiled to herself. She knew the plan would work. Tell Jack she liked Paul, Martha was sure to tell Jack Kate liked him and Jack had immediate evidence to tell her she was imagining things. Martha looks like the jealous, insecure girlfriend and Kate can continue to cause problems for the two of them. Now what was going to be her next step in mission get Jack back? So far everything was going smoothly.


	8. Chapter 8

Tasha sat on the coach staring blankly into space. She was subconsciously picking the skin under her thumb nail so it had started to bleed. However she didn't even notice that. She noticed nothing now, Robbie thought sadly. He was standing in the doorway of the beach house contemplating their situation and quietly observing his beautiful wife. She hadn't even noticed he was there. Finally he made his presence known.

'Oh, hi Rob,' Tasha responded vaguely. 'I thought you were out.'

'I just got back.' Robbie came to sit next to her on the couch and gently grasped her hand in both of his. He noticed there was blood on her thumb. 'Tash, you're bleeding!'

Tasha glanced down at her hand absent-mindedly. 'It's nothing,' she replied and quickly rose to her feet. 'I'm going for a walk.'

'Tasha, why don't you talk to me?'

'Talk? There's nothing to talk about. I just want to get some fresh air that's all. I'll see you later,' and with that she was gone, almost running to be away from him, or so it seemed to Robbie.

As Tasha made her way down to the beach the fresh air seemed to be doing nothing for her state of mind. She still felt like she was suffocating. She thought getting rid of the baby would help, but it didn't change what he had done. She thought about it and felt sick and panicky and angry all at the same time. She started clenching and unclenching her fists and then her whole body started shaking. Her breathing became quicker so as she was struggling to catch any air at all. She started glancing around the beach wildly, hardly able to breath and soon she collapsed onto the sand, in a crouch position. As she desperately tried to grab oxygen, she could feel her surroundings becoming further away and she began to blank out, wondering if these moments were to be her last.

Kim and Rachel were walking along the beach chatting happily when they noticed Tasha ahead of them on the ground.

'Tasha!' Kim yelled and both sprinted across the hard sand to the small, vulnerable body collapsed on the grainy surface.

'Tasha, Tasha, can you here me?' Rachel said as she assessed the heaving body. 'Kim, she's hyperventilating, quick run to the surf club and get a paper bag now!' As Kim tore off up the beach Rachel told Tasha to try and concentrate on her breathing, to slow it down and stop panicking. After about ten minutes and many deep breaths into the paper bag Tasha was beginning to regain her composure and feel more steady. She had truly felt she was going to die.

'Come on Tasha, let's get you home. Kim can you grab one side of her,' Rachel said and they both helped her to her feet.

Back at the beach house Robbie was trying to understand what had happened.

'Well, I think Tasha had a panic attack,' Rachel said and looked across at the petite blonde girl curled up on the coach. 'Tasha,' Rachel said gently. 'Were you upset about something? Do you know what brought this on?' Both Robbie and Tasha glanced at each other before Tasha turned her gaze to Rachel. 'No, I mean everything's fine, I wasn't upset.'

'Tasha, you can tell me if something's wrong. I can help you.'

'Thanks Rachel but nothing is wrong. I think I'm just tired so I'm going to have a lie down. Thanks again for today you two, I'll see you later.' With that Tasha quickly rose from the coach and made her way to the bedroom down the hall, as both Kim and Rachel exchanged puzzled glances.

'Robbie, is something upsetting Tasha?' Kim asked once Tasha had left the room.

Robbie looked uncertain before responding, 'No, not that I know of. I mean everything's been great since we got married. Don't worry, she probably just lost her breath or something.'

'Robbie…' Rachel began before he cut her off. 'Thanks so much for bringing her back and helping her out guys, we both really appreciate it. But if you don't mind I'm just going to go check on her so I'll see you two later ok?'

By that stage he had opened the front door leaving them no option but to walk through it. 'Ok mate, but if either of you two need anything just let us know,' Kim said.

'Will do. See you guys, thanks again,' and Robbie quickly shut the door in their faces.

Outside Rachel and Kim looked questioningly at each other.

'Well that was strange,' Kim said.

"Yep. Something's definitely going on," Rachel said. "I just don't know what."


	9. Chapter 9

Jack sighed. It had been a long day at work; at the station since six. It was now seven at night and he couldn't wait to get home. As soon as he and Kate finished this report he was free to go. It was his day off tomorrow. He and Martha were driving up the coast and planning to make a day of it. He couldn't wait.

"Hey I think we're done. Can you just check it Jack?" Kate said, handing him the report. Jack quickly scanned it and nodded his head at Kate.

"Looks great, I'll just put this on the Sarg's desk then let's get out of here." Jack was already up out his seat heading for McGrath's office. Kate didn't want to be at work either but she also didn't want to be away from Jack.

"Hey how about we go for a drink at Noah's," she called after Jack.

Jack came out of McGrath's office and smiled at Kate. "Do you mind if we don't tonight? I'm just totally zonked and I've got to be up early tomorrow."

"Oh? But it's your day off."

"Yeah but me and Martha are heading up the coast and we want to make an early start." At the mention of that name Kate felt a bolt of jealousy run through her. So Jack's going to be spending all day with Martha in some romantic getaway she thought. Who knows what they'll get up to? Actually, she could probably guess. She started to panic; she couldn't stand the thought of Jack with Martha. And if she let them keep on getting closer like this Jack's love for Martha would only grow and it would be even harder to break them up. Damn it, she couldn't let them go.

"Kate? You coming?" Kate snapped out of her thoughts and quickly rose to follow Jack out of the station.

They had both reached their cars and Jack had already said his goodbyes and was turning the key in the ignition. Kate realised she had to do something now or else Jack would be going on that getaway with Martha tomorrow. Suddenly she had a brainwave.

"Damn it," she said.

"What?" Jack said, switching the engine off so he could hear her better.

"I can't find my car keys,"

"Are you sure?" Jack asked. "Check your bag again."

Kate searched her bag. "No they're not here."

"Well we better go back inside and look for them."

After a good ten minutes of searching the station both Jack and Kate were defeated. "I can't think what I did with them. I'm so stupid."

"Don't worry about it. Maybe you locked them in your car this morning. They'll turn up. Anyway I'll give you a lift home in my car."

"Thanks," Kate said "Oh no! But…"

"What?" Jack asked

"Well my house keys are with my car keys," Kate shrugged her shoulders at Jack.

"So you can't get into your house either," Jack said finishing the sentence for her.

"No. God I'm so annoyed. I'm so sorry you've had to hang around here. It's cool though, if you wouldn't mind just dropping me off at the Sands I can see if they've got any rooms available."

"No, no. That's silly, spending a fortune for a hotel room for one night just because you've lost your keys."

"Well I don't really have a choice Jack, unless you want me to sleep in one of the cells," Kate said.

Jack laughed. "Yes you do. You can come spend the night at our house."

"Oh no, I don't want to put you out…"

"You're not. Come on, I can't let you sleep in a cell!"

"Well if you're sure you don't mind."

"Of course not," said Jack," and he didn't, although to be honest he had kind of wanted a bludge night in. But Kate was his friend and he was happy to help her out.


	10. Chapter 10

Robbie sat on Irene's couch flicking the remote control. Between the Life of Birds and Big Brother Ten (or whatever it was) he couldn't stand it anymore. He marched down the hallway to the bedroom and opened the door. Tasha was lying on their bed in the same position she'd been ever since Kim and Rachel left earlier that day.

"Tasha, you have to talk to someone about this."

"I don't need to."

"Don't need to? You nearly died on the beach today, you couldn't breath!"

"Robbie, just leave it."

"No I won't leave it. I'm your husband and I love you. If you won't talk to me you should talk to someone else. What about Rachel? She's a professional, she'd be happy to see you."

"No Robbie, I won't!"

"Tash you can't keep on ignoring this."

"I'm not but you can't tell me how to handle it. You have no idea what it's like ok? You have no idea. Now just leave me alone, please."

"And what about what's it's like for me? Seeing your life destroyed by another man, a man I told you was evil from the start but who you chose to listen to over me."

Robbie could feel himself regretting what he was saying before he even started. But he couldn't stop it; it was like it wasn't him talking, instead this incredibly angry, hurt and frustrated voice in his head that had been bursting to get out ever since the wedding day. Tasha looked at him, horrified. The truth she knew had finally come out.

"Tash, I didn't mean it…"

"Yes you did. You wouldn't have said it otherwise. And you're right too. I can't expect you to feel any other way."

"Tash…"

"Just go Robbie. Just go."

Robbie realised it was no use and walked out the door, and kept walking right out of the beach house, wondering if this was the end of his marriage, only one week after it had started.

"Are you sure this is ok?"

"For the millionth time, it's no problem. Now if you've got everything I think I'll head off to bed. Early start and all that." Jack had set up a bed on the lounge of the Holden house grabbing the old doona from the cupboard and lending Kate some of his pyjamas to sleep in. As he headed to his bedroom Kate smiled happily.

"Night Jack. Sleep well."

"You too." Jack called over his shoulder and shut the door behind him as he went into his room.

Kate snuggled under her doona and happily breathed in the scent of her borrowed pyjamas. Jacks! Although they were clean and smelt only of washing powder she imagined his scent on them and sighed contentedly as she closed her eyes, dreaming up all sorts of possibilities involving Jack taking those pyjamas off her.

"Kate. Kate, wake up." Jack was gently shaking her trying to rouse her from whatever dream she may be having.

"Jack?" Kate said sleepily and opened her eyes. There he was, had her dream become a reality?

"Yeah it's me. Sorry to wake you so early but Martha's picking me up soon so I thought I better let you know. You're welcome to stay though."

"Oh no, no. I'll get going." Kate hastily got up from the coach and smiled at Jack, dressed casually in shorts and dark t-shirt. "Thanks so much for last night, I really appreciate it." She touched his arm lightly as she said it and then lent in for a soft peck on the cheek. _Oh this situation would be so perfect if only there was no Martha_ she thought.

"No problem," Jack smiled. "I'm just going to get my bags from my room. Feel free to take a shower."

"OK, thanks, will do." As happy as Kate was however there was still the problem of Jack going away with Martha and she was no closer to solving it. At that moment there was a knock on the door and Kate realised the answer to her problem was obvious.

"Martha!" Kate said, feigning shock as she opened the door to the Holden house.

"Kate?" Martha said, confused and surprised having expected to see Jack.

"I, I, didn't expect to see you. I didn't want you to find out like this."

"Find out what?" Martha said confused and immediately realised what a stupid question that had been. It was seven am in the morning and Kate was at Jack's house wearing Jack's pyjamas? She felt rooted to the spot and couldn't stop staring at Kate standing in front of her in her boyfriend's pyjamas. _But Jack knew I was coming_ she thought. _Stupid me, he must have forgot, in his need to be with her._ She felt sick to her stomach, as well as used and embarrassed. All she knew is she had to get out of there before she saw Jack. She could not face him right now.

"Martha…" Kate started but the former was quick to interrupt.

"Forget it, I get the picture." And with that Martha turned on her heel, jumped in her car and sped off, desperate to get away from that scene and situation that cut at her like a dagger. Kate looked after her and smiled. That was almost too easy she thought smugly, very pleased her quick thinking had brought about such a pleasant result.

At that moment Jack emerged from the bedroom and looked around the lounge room.

"Hey, where's Martha?"

"Sorry?"

"I thought I heard a knock on the door then voices. Wasn't that Martha? Where's she gone?"

Kate paused just briefly and then put on her best sympathetic tone.

"Oh Jack, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault."

Robbie lay in his old bed at the house Beth now shared with Tony and felt how unfamiliar it now felt. Luckily Maddy and Luke were away on school camp so there hadn't been a million questions when he arrived on the doorstep last night. _What was he going to do_ he thought. _This was all such a mess._

Tasha opened her eyes and turned on her side to face the features she loved. Only they weren't there, staring back at her. She then remembered, she'd ordered him to leave and he had. _Good going Tash, drive away the one you love. God this was such a mess. What was she going to do?_

"What?" Jack said. "So she just saw you, assumed we'd slept together and left?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I mean you can't blame her, it must have looked pretty bad Jack, with me in your pyjamas and all. She could easily have jumped to the wrong conclusion."

"Yeah but she could have let you explain. I can't believe she'd think I would do something like that anyway. I've got to find her."

"Of course, you want me to come?"

"No, no, it's best if I talk to her alone. You'll be right from here?"

"Yeah of course, don't worry about me. Good luck Jack!" she shouted after him as he ran out of the house.


	11. Chapter 11

Martha was too angry to cry. She was fuming. How could he do this to her? He must have known she'd find them together considering she was coming over that morning. Did he want her to find out that way because he was too gutless to tell her to her face? That was his way of breaking up was it? What an absolute bastard! If she saw him now she thought she might kill him. How could she have ever thought he was one of the good guys? All guys are the same. They cheat, lie, hurt you. She was so sick of them. She never wanted to see Jack and his stupid cheating, lying, bastard face again. Except at that moment he came charging into the diner looking for her.

"Martha we have to talk, let me explain…"

Martha cut him off. "Shut up Jack. I'm not interested. Don't talk to me right now. I swear, if you don't leave me alone, I will not be responsible for my actions." She spoke to him in a low, slow, controlled voice – her words dripping with hatred.

"But Martha if I could just explain…" At the moment she snapped.

Standing up from her seat at the booth she stood within an inch of him and stared up at him, eyes blazing with fury.

"Just shut up Ok?" she shouted. "I DO NOT want to hear your pathetic excuses…"

"Hey, hey," Irene came rushing over. "Keep it down you two. This is NOT the place for a fight."

"Sorry Irene," Martha said. "I was just leaving. But before I do, I just want everyone to know what a PATHETIC, LYING, CHEATING PIG this man is right here." She shouted the last words so the whole diner could hear and everyone looked over at the scene, slightly bemused. Martha looked at Jack and shook her head in disgust. "Go to hell Jack, and don't EVER talk to me again." With that she picked up the cup of coffee she had been drinking from the table and threw its contents at Jack's shirtfront. She then quickly left to go upstairs to the apartment she shared with her Grandad and Aunty Morag. Jack was left standing in the middle of the diner, all eyes on him, wondering how such a harmless situation had got so horribly out of control.

"What happened to you?" Tony asked Jack as he walked in the door with a large coffee stain on his shirtfront.

Jack gave him a dirty look. "Don't ask," and slumped down on the couch. "Why does my life have to be so complicated?"

"I didn't know it was," Tony said, whilst poring himself some cornflakes from the box. "You want a coffee?"

"Does it look like I need coffee?" said Jack and gestured pointedly at his shirtfront. "Dad, I'm having a crisis here. Don't talk to me about coffee."

"Sorry, but you told me not to ask."

"Yeah, you're smart aren't you?"

"Ok, ok, so why is your life so complicated?"

With that Jack launched into his relationship dramas as Tony patiently listened.

"Hiya love, you had brekki yet?" Irene said cheerfully as she emerged down the stairs to see Tasha sitting on the couch staring into space.

"What? Oh sorry, no, not yet."

"Well how about you get up off that couch and have some? I swear your going to wear a hole in that thing the amount of time you spend with your backside planted on it."

Tasha turned her head to look at Irene and something in her eyes told Irene she wanted to talk. Irene came and sat down next to her.

"Ok, spill."

"Reenie, I think if I don't deal with this…Jonah thing, I'm going to lose Robbie forever."

"Tash…"

"No Reenie, I'm sick of this thing controlling my life. I need to face it."

"Well I think that's great love. Maybe you should speak to Rachel?"

Tasha nodded her head. "Yeah maybe, but there's something else I need to do. I'm going to go visit Jonah."

"Tash, love. Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yep, I have to. I know I have to see him, confront him over what he did to me. I'm sick of not knowing, blaming myself. Can you drive me to the prison Reenie?"

"Of course Tash, you just tell me when."

"Today Reenie, I want to go today."

Irene looked at Tasha and knew there was no arguing with her. She gave the girl's bare arm an affectionate rub. "Ok love, we'll go today."

"So as you can see, none of this is really my fault. In fact now I think about it, I don't know why I'm the one that should be apologizing to Martha. I mean, she didn't even let me explain, just assumed the worst of me. She should know me well enough to know I would never do anything like that."

"Well maybe she had reason to believe that there was something going on."

"But that's just it Dad, she didn't. I told Martha straight up I didn't like Kate in that way."

"Maybe you don't, but how does Kate feel? Does she like you?"

"No!"

"You're sure about that? Because when you two used to go out she was pretty hung up on you as I recall."

"Dad…"

"I'm just telling it how I saw it. You ended it; she didn't."

"No I didn't, we both just drifted apart."

"Uh, uh Jack. That's always your excuse with the girls. The fact is every girlfriend you've ever had you've always kept your distance from and cut the ties before things have got too serious. Except Martha. This time I know just how much you like the girl and now she's told you it's over. The old ego taken a bit of a hit has it?"

"That is not what's going on Dad, I'm just saying she should have listened to me before pouring coffee down my shirtfront."

"Does that really matter Jack? The point is Martha's hurting right now. She thinks you've cheated on her. So if you don't find a way to explain yourself pronto, you're going to lose her forever. Is that what you want? Just because you're too pigheaded to see a way past the fact she may have been a little quick to jump to conclusions?" Jack looked at Tony and knew he was right. The fact was the thought of losing Martha really scared him. He didn't realise how much until now and it surprised him. He never thought he'd need someone else so much – he'd always been happy on his own. But without Martha, he realised, he was miserable. He couldn't let that happen. He looked at Tony and grinned.

"Thanks Dad. You're right. I'm going to make Martha listen to me whether she wants to or not!" With that he bolted out the door as Tony sighed and shook his head. _Young love; so much drama, give him the contented affection of middle age companionship any day! _


	12. Chapter 12

Irene pulled up at the jail car park and switched off the car's engine. She looked across at Tasha in the passenger's seat; she looked so small and delicate – so vulnerable. "Are you sure you want to go through with this love, because we can just turn around and head straight back – no problems."

"No, I have to do this, and on my own. Irene, I need you to stay here in the car."

"Oh no you don't girlie, I'm coming in with you. There's no way I'm letting you face him alone."

"Reenie, I'm not asking," Tasha said in a small but defiant voice and looked at Irene with determined eyes. Irene sighed; she didn't like this. She thought it was too soon and the fact she hadn't wanted to bring Robbie and now wouldn't even let her come in only caused her more worry.

"Love, I'm really not comfortable with this. You may think you can do this now, but when you get in – when you see him – I mean who knows how you'll feel."

"I know Irene, but what can I do? Just let him haunt my every waking, and sleeping, moment? Give me panic attacks? Destroy my marriage? I don't really have a choice." She looked at Irene and then quickly opened the car door and stepped out before she could change her mind. "I'll be back soon," she said and shut the door behind her. Turning to face the jail and the guards waiting for her she wondered if she had made the right decision. It all looked so foreboding and sinister. Before she could change her mind however she strode to the entrance, preparing herself to face the man whom she dreaded seeing more than anyone.

Jack banged on the door of the diner apartment. No answer. He banged again, still no answer. Was no one home or was Martha just not answering the door he wondered. "Martha," he shouted and banged again. He waited, still no answer. Maybe she's just not home he thought and took the stairs back down into the diner kitchen. At that moment Alf walked in. "Alf," Jack called to him, "have you seen Martha around?"

"Yeah, she's doing a shift at the bar. She wasn't rostered on but practically begged me for the work. Must be short on cash or something. Actually, maybe you can cheer her up, because I just came from there and I'll tell you something for nothing, she had a face like a dog's breakfast." Jack looked at him, slightly surprised. "So, Martha didn't say anything to you? About us, I mean?"

"Us – you and me?"

"No Alf, Martha and I!"

"No, why the flamin' heck would she mate?"

"Ah no reason. Ok, thanks Alf, I'll catch you later." With that he darted out the diner door before being tied down by a classic Alf interrogation. Alf meanwhile shook his head and continued on up to the apartment, more worried about getting his gear to go fishing than what was going on with his granddaughter and her boyfriend.

Jack stood in the doorway of the bar and looked at her. She hadn't seen him yet as her head was bent over a table picking up empty beer glasses. Studying her – her long, thick chestnut hair tied loosely into a ponytail at the nape of her neck, her tall, imposing figure clad in her trademark boots and work dress, he suddenly felt less sure of himself. What if she didn't accept his explanation, what if she didn't believe him, or listen to him, and it really was over? That scared him. That beautiful girl bent over that table would no longer be tied to him in any meaningful way, no longer be a part of his life. Could he handle that? He didn't even want to contemplate it. He took a deep breath and walked up to her. Just as he was about to say her name she spun around and saw him standing there. A look of surprise, then anger, registered on her face, before she swept past him without saying a word and placed the dirty glasses on the bar top. He followed her over to the bar.

"Martha before you kick me out, just let me say this. I know you hate me at the moment but you honestly have got the wrong end of the stick. If you could just give me five minutes of your time to hear my side of the story I promise you will realise none of this is what you think. Five minutes, that's all I ask."

Martha stared at him for what seemed like an eternity to Jack but was probably less than ten seconds. Her face was a picture of studied coolness. She finally broke the silence with an icy response.

"Can you not see I'm working? Or do you expect me to just drop what I'm doing and listen to you, because what, I have nothing better to do with my time? Do I come into your workplace and harass you? No, I let you get on with things – which clearly you did – but that's a story I'm no longer interested in." With that she turned around and started wiping the opposite bench top. Jack realised this wasn't going to be an easy sell.

"I'll wait then," he said to her back.

"My shift finishes in three hours and I don't have any breaks, and even if I did, I wouldn't waste them on you." She hadn't turned around when she said this, as though she didn't want to waste a further ounce of energy on him.

Jack decided to ignore the last comment. "That's fine, I can wait three hours."

"Well that's great Jack, I'm so glad you have nothing better to do with your time, but we actually don't appreciate sad little losers taking up seats that could be used by paying customers."

"No, no, I'll have a soda water thanks, and some nuts. And keep them coming if you don't mind, the soda waters that is, nuts always make me thirsty." Jack laughed nervously; he didn't want any alcohol affecting him when he spoke to Martha.

Martha finally turned around and gave him a withering glance. "Fine, suit yourself – it's your time that you're wasting." In tense silence Jack took a seat at the bar and Martha went to pour him his drink.


	13. Chapter 13

"Are you ready?" the prison guard asked Tasha as they both stood at the door of the visitor's room staring at the heavy metal blocking their view. Tasha glanced nervously at the guard, hoping he would offer some reassurance, but he just looked emotionlessly at her, waiting for an answer to his question. "Yep," she nodded and didn't say anything else, not sure she had the voice to.

The guard opened the door and let Tasha in. For a few seconds she didn't see him, just rows of tables and people in green prison uniforms chatting to strangers. And then she spotted him out of the corner of her eye. She gasped audibly, seeing him after all this time was shocking. He looked different; his hair had been cut short, and looked greasy and unkempt. He had lost weight, she could tell even from her position on the other side of the room. And clad in his green prison garb, without the farm clothes he seemed more vulnerable, less powerful somehow. He hadn't seen her as he was staring at his hands, but as she was led over to him he looked up and their eyes met. She felt her breath catch in the back of her throat and wondered if it was too late to turn around and run.

"Twenty minutes," the guard said and left them to it. She sat down.

Which one was going to speak first? Jonah finally broke the silence.

"Tasha, thankyou for coming, it's so good to see you. How are you?" _How was she?_ She couldn't' believe he was asking that, as though what he did hadn't happened. _How did he think she was?_ She stared at him for a long time, not quite sure how to approach this. _What did she want from him? An explanation? An apology?_ She realised she had to confront him directly, it was the only way.

"Do you know what you did to me Jonah?" Jonah glanced down at his hands; he was visibly uncomfortable, unable to look at her. "Do you? I want to know why – how – you could do that. I thought you cared for me? Look at me Jonah, don't be such a coward." Tasha didn't realise she had this much strength, it felt good.

Jonah raised his eyes to Tasha. "Tasha, I am so sorry, but I never wanted it to come down to that. But Mumma Rose was pressuring me, she told me if I couldn't get you to…" he paused before recounting the inevitable, "sleep with me, she'd have to take other measures. So she drugged you." He paused and Tasha felt her blood boil.

"So this is all her fault, you're not responsible for this?"

"No Tash, that's not what I meant, I truly love you, and I live in hell every day thinking of what I did to you, but I didn't know what was right and wrong back then, Mumma had me under her spell."

Tasha shook her head. "Do you know, you're really pathetic. If you loved me you would never have done anything like that, no matter what Mumma Rose said. Do you know what you've put Robbie and me through? All the hurt, pain, doubts. I've had an abortion thanks to you, panic attacks thanks to you, a near ruined wedding thanks to you…" Jonah interrupted Tasha sharply.

"Wait, you became pregnant?"

Tasha realised she had let quite a lot of personal details slip in her emotional state.

"Well that was your sick plan wasn't it?" she stared at Jonah accusingly.

"But Tash, you terminated it?" Jonah looked extremely worried at this statement. Tasha felt increasingly uncomfortable under his piercing gaze and couldn't help but turn away.

"Tash, Tash, that was a mistake."

Tash couldn't believe she was hearing that, and her anger soared again.

"Excuse me, who are you to tell me…" Once again Jonah cut her off.

"Tash, you don't understand. If Mumma Rose finds that out – that you were pregnant and you got rid of it – she'll be angry, more than angry, she'll be livid. She'll want revenge Tash, I mean it."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying your life's in danger Tash, you have to get to Mumma Rose before she gets to you."

Martha's shift had finally finished and she reached under the counter to grab her bag. In front of her Jack was still sitting on the bar stool finishing off his eighth soda water. She didn't want to speak to him; she wished he had left. As she turned to go Jack hopped off his stool and followed her out. Once they were outside Jack nervously tried again. "So could I speak to you now Martha?" Martha kept on walking along the foreshore, the sound of the waves crashing on the sand. It was a windy day and her hair was blowing all over her face as she walked into the gusts. She impatiently swept strands out of her eyes and kept on walking. "I'm going home, you can talk and walk, or not. Your choice." Jack realised he didn't really have a choice. "Ok, I can talk and walk," he said, raising his voice to be heard again the whipping noises of the wind disturbing the Norfolk Palms.

"Martha, I never slept with Kate. She stayed over because she locked her keys in her car, and couldn't get into her house. She was going to stay at the Sands but I offered the couch at our place. That's all."

Martha kept walking but turned her head and glared at Jack.

"And you expect me to believe that?"

Jack was so surprised he stopped walking. He had half been expecting an apology. Martha was set to continue on her way but Jack angrily grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"Why wouldn't you Martha?" He looked at her and shook his head. "I don't understand this," he said in frustration. "Why are you so certain I cheated on you? I mean have I ever given you any reason to think I would be unfaithful? Why don't you trust me? Why don't you believe what I say? Or Kate come to that. She tried to explain and you blew her off. Is this jealousy or something because I told you…"

"Wait on, Kate tried to explain? That's what she told you was it? Hardly surprising," and Martha let out a bitter laugh.

"What are you talking about? Kate said she tried to explain the situation to you…"

"Oh wake up Jack! Kate didn't 'try' and explain anything to me. She looked me straight in the eye and told me how sorry she was and she didn't want me to find out this way. She tried to make me believe you had slept together, and it worked."

Jack looked at Martha confused. "Are you sure, because she told me…"

"Of course I'm sure! So you don't believe me is that what you're saying?"

"No. It's just I know you were kind of jealous…"

"I was not jealous, I just didn't trust her, and it turns out with good reason. I cannot believe you are trying to defend her."

"I'm not, I'm just trying to make sense of the situation."

"The situation's simple Jack. Kate's a lying bitch, and you can't see it."

"Martha. I'm just saying maybe you jumped to conclusions and misinterpreted what Kate was trying to tell you."

Martha looked at Jack and couldn't quite believe what she was hearing, but slowly it dawned on her, and she realised they had a big problem.

"Jack, I know you didn't sleep with Kate. I realise that now. But Kate wanted me to believe that you did, and the fact that you think pure jealousy is my reason for bad-mouthing her, frankly staggers me. Is that the sort of person you think I am?"

"No Martha, but I know Kate and she's a good person, just like I know you and know you would never say anything bad about a person deliberately. That's why I think maybe this is just a case of wires crossed on all sides."

Martha stared at Jack and sadly shook her head. It had started to rain and what was previously light mist had become a heavy spray – pelting down on their heads with a westerly wind lashing their bodies. Martha involuntarily shivered, both from the cold and what she knew she had to say and do next.

"What's going on here Jack is a trust issue. I didn't trust you when I jumped to my conclusions and you don't trust me enough now to believe me when I say this was not a mix up. You know what they say Jack, without trust there's nothing."

"Martha…" Jack looked earnestly at Martha, his dark eyes pleading with her not to say it.

But she did; she felt she had to.

"I'm sorry Jack. I do love you, but it's just become too hard, it's not going to work. We're over." With that she kept on walking, leaving her relationship behind and possibly a tiny bit of her heart too. Raindrops dripped off her nose and mingled with the salty tears that were beginning to bathe her frozen cheeks.

**END OF PART 1**

_Complications_ is now taking a break and Part 2 won't be up for a while. Hope you enjoyed it, thanks to those who reviewed.

**_Next time in Complications Part 2: As Jack, Martha, Tasha and Robbie move on with their lives, will they do so separately or alone? What event will shatter the bay and tear a couple apart? Who bonds over a lonely heart and who will finally get their way? _**


End file.
